paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rex Vuldane
Rex Vuldane is a Grand Elite Soldier and Trussian Army General, he is Second in Command of the Legendary Grand Elite Unit. This OC was Created and Owned by Takota95 Bio Name: Rex Vuldane Status: Alive Affiliations: Trussian United Union and Grand Elite. Stationed: Grand Elite Headquarters T-City AKA the Trussian Capital Military Rank: Army General and Unit Captain Numbers of Wars and Conflicts Served in: 5,234 Current time. When Rex was Little he and his Cousin Azul Vuldane wanted to be warriors. They wanted to defend others and reach out for their Country. Rex's Cousin Azul Vuldane joined the Trussian Security Force while Rex joined the Trussian Grand Elite. He joined this legendary Army Legion of 500,000 strong who are the best because he wanted to be the best! He trained and rose through the ranks of the unit. His Loyalty, dedication, and endurance made him be personally be picked by Takota and now he is not only and Army General but now he is now second in command of the entire Grand Elite unit. He trains several ours during the day in physical and mental situations as well as with is signature weapons both on the firing range or Paw to Paw combat. He has lead thousands of troops into battle and won Several victories adding to his Status as General in the Army and Captain. Personality Rex is strong, stubborn, and Professional at his Job. He is well trained at leading his troops into battle and can think strategically against anyone or anything. He is also very well specialized in Paw to Paw Combat and intense training. He has molded his mind and developed a very strong sense to his Instict and skill. He also loves training his troops and cleaning his weapons. He would give his life to them and established what is to be Grand Elite. When is Combat he has every advantage needed to overcome and defeat his enemy. Appearance Rex is cousins with Azul Vuldane so he is a Chocolate Lab with Portions of blue fur on him. He has Blue Ears, paws, and tail His eyes are also a deep ocean blue as well. He also wears a Black bullet proof Vest and uniform standard to the Grand Elite. It houses all his Weapons and gear like his Ak-47 and 1911 Colt 45 pistol. He has a Black Army helmet and a metal showing his Military ranks as General and Captain. Signature Weapons These are Rex's Standard Weapons for his job. 1. AK-47 2. 1911 Colt-45 Pistol. 3. Maroon Combat Knife 4. The Machete 5. Pineapple Grenades 6. Double Barrel sawed off Shotgun 7. Blue hilted Samurai Katana and medieval 18 inch Dagger ''' '''Training Rex knows various Trussian Marshal Arts and attack moves both for offense and defense. He can disarm or break limbs easily with his speed and strength. HE has mastered 285 and the 300 Trussian Military Marshal Arts training Methods. He is more skilled then any he has faced, the only ones could best him would be T.I.C Agents and Takota with how deadly he is. He knows strategy is key so he studies multiple ways and abilities to fight and win! He Also uses his Surroundings and mind as one of his Multiple tools. Most of th time he never uses his fool strength, he just outwits his foes. Random stuff Rex is cousins with Azul Vuldane. Catchphrases BE the Best, I am the Best, Grand Elite! GO, GO, GO, Attack Leave no one standing!!!